Triskelion Spiral
by Blackstone Heart
Summary: <html><head></head>Harris Potter is the half brother of the supposed Boy-Who Lived. This has more of a twist to it then other BWL twin stories. SLASH MPREG. Under Construction. Being Re-written and continued</html>
1. Chapter 1 - The Story Begins

Severus woke up abruptly at the feeling of his thighs becoming wet. _Oh shit_, he thought as he lifted up slowly, his pregnant belly getting in his way completely. _Where in the name of Merlin is James?_ Severus asked himself as he waddled over to his fireplace. _That's right, he's at home with his _wife, Severus thought with venom at the thought of James, _his James_, holding somebody else besides him at night. The thought that _his James_ was kissing somebody else but Severus— that James loved somebody else but him— bothered Severus to no end. Severus sighed as he threw the dust into the fireplace. He walked through it and appeared in the infirmary not a minute later.

"Poppy! Poppy! The baby's coming!" Severus shouted in the room as he lay down on the bed. He didn't receive any type of answer. Severus took his pants off and snapped his fingers, making a bowl of warm water and a towel appear. _Shit, the baby can't wait_. Severus groaned as he pushed. All he felt was pure pain and agony as blood dripped out of his arse. He screamed as he continued to push, no matter how hard his body told him to do otherwise. All he wanted to do was hold his baby and make sure the child was happy in his arms…

.::Midnight of July 31st ::.

Severus heard a loud cry as his baby fell the rest of the way out of his body and onto the bed. Severus gasped as he picked up the small child. He wiped his child off with the wet cloth. Severus wrapped the towel around his newly born son and smiled at the baby. The little boy opened his eyes, revealing strangely bright green eyes. Severus cooed over how much he looked like James, his aristocratic features and wide smile. The boy had small dimples on each side of his mouth.

"You are so handsome. You look just like your father. I guess I have to give you a name huh, my little James clone?" Severus asked the baby as he tickled his stomach gently with the tips of his rough fingers. The baby laughed a joyous carefree laugh. Severus chuckled at the boy and kissed his son's forehead.

"That's it! I'll name you Harris James Potter. Do you like that baby?" Severus asked the little boy. The baby smiled at his mother. His face scrunched up and he whined. Severus opened his sleeping robes and brought his son's mouth to his chest.

"You will be strong and very intelligent my child, I can see it in your eyes." Severus told the baby as he burped him gently.

.:: St. Mungo's Hospital::.

"Oh James, he is handsome," Lily told her husband as she held the baby she'd just given birth to.

"He sure is," James said as he looked at the baby. He had curly reddish brown hair and big hazel eyes. He had James' aristocratic features.

"What will we name him?" Lily asked her husband.

"How about Justin," James said.

"Justin, yes that's very beautiful, Justin Adrian Potter," Lily said.

"James! How's this little lad?" Sirius asked him.

"This is Justin, our little boy!" James said excitedly.

"He's so handsome James, Lily. Congratulations!" Remus said.

"I will of course be his godfather!" Sirius said as he walked over to Lily to see the baby. James took Justin from her and cooed over the boy as he smiled at his father.

"Yes of course Sirius," Lily said as she looked at her husband with their baby. She smiled proudly at them.

.::Hogwarts::.

Severus transfigured a bed into a crib for Harris. He laid his son in the crib after the baby was asleep. Severus spelled the bed clean and laid down on it. He fell asleep on the bed wondering, still, where James was.

TBC

A/N: I need at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. It was already written and is just waiting for you special five people to comment.

Poll:

Severus stays alone –

Severus dies and Lily and James take Harris in as their own son –

Severus lives –

Weasleys are bad accept for George, Fred, and Charlie –

Weasleys are good –

Dumbledor good but manipulative –

Dumbledor evil and manipulative –

Dumbledor good –

Lucius is gay and with Regulus –

Lucius is straight and alone –

Lucius is gay and alone –

Lucius is straight and with Narcissa –


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions

.::December 30, 1980::.

Severus walked into his rooms and over to his son's crib. Harris was lying in his crib sleeping like any other day. Severus kissed his son's forehead and went into his office to correct more of the sixth years' papers. He heard a pecking sound at his window and turned around startled. He saw a fox feathered owl on the ledge with a note in its beak. Severus recognized the bird as being James'. He opened the window, allowing the bird into his office. The bird shook off himself, to rid the light layer of snow that covered his feathers.

"Hello there Horus, do you have something for me?" Severus asked the bird. The bird dropped the envelope in his hand. Severus fed Horus some owl treats as he opened the Potter sealed note. Once he opened it Severus realized it was a howler.

'_You, Severus Snape, have been invited to the Potter family's New Years' party. The party is on tomorrow. Dress nicely and be prepared to party. You are encouraged to bring a guest with you. Just write a response and give it to Horus. Good day and we hope you'd attend!'_ The voice of James Potter said through the howler. Severus didn't realize how much he missed hearing his lover's voice until that point.

Severus picked up a quill and writing paper and scribbled down his response. He folded it and placed it gently in an envelope and gave it to Horus. The bird accepted the note into his beak. Severus scratched the bird gently on his neck, knowing that the bird loved it. He sent Horus on his way and once the bird was gone, Severus's five month old son began to cry. Severus walked into his son's bed room.

It was painted black and red. His crib was made out of ebony wood and the comforter was made out of the hide of a griffin. There was a carpet made from the hide of a black serpent. There was a changing station made out of the same material as the crib and a book shelf filled with potions books and Harris' favorite stories. Severus picked up his crying son and cradled the boy in his arms.

Harris' green eyes fluttered open as he woke up from the nightmare he was having. In the dream he had wet his nappy and his mother wasn't there to change him. Severus opened up his robes and pressed Harris to his chest. The five month old latched onto his mother's nipple and drank happily until he was full. Severus burped Harris and walked over to the rocking chair that was on the other side of the room. He levitated a book over to them and read to Harris about the Deathly Hallows. The baby slowly fell asleep in Severus's arms as the story came to an end. He closed the book and put Harris in his crib and placed the book back in its spot on the book shelf. Severus could hear noise coming from in his living room. He walked into the room as he recognized the voices coming from Lucius Malfoy and his loved Regulus Black.

"Lucius, Regulus what are you doing, barging into my rooms without so much as a 'We'll be visiting you soon.'?" Severus asked them as Lucius brushed himself and Regulus off. Regulus would have done it himself if it didn't bring his lover so much pleasure as to grope him discreetly and if he wasn't holding their son. Severus took Draconius from them and cradled the baby in his arms like he did Harris not too long ago. Draconius looked up at Severus and giggled at his godfather.

"Why hello there Draconius, have your mommy and daddy been treating you well?" He asked looking at his godson but directing it to Lucius and Regulus.

"Why yes we have thank you! We just dropped in to see how you and Harris were doing." Lucius answered for them as he sat down on the lounge chair and pulled his lover onto his lap. Regulus relaxed into the hold, even though he could feel Lucius'… problem in the downstairs area.

Sometimes, like now, Severus was jealous of the love Lucius and Regulus shared. Once Draconius was born, Narcissa, Regulus' cousin and Lucius' ex-wife, was sent to receive the Dementor's Kiss for not releasing the whereabouts of her sister to the Arours (?). They talked for half an hour before asking Severus to take care of Draconius for the night. The Potion's Master agreed, wishing to get the love birds out of his house as soon as possible. Regulus and Lucius kissed Draconius on the forehead before leaving. The baby soon fell asleep after being feed. Severus transfigured the rocking chair into a crib for him. He placed the baby in the crib and went back to grading the papers.

.::December 31, 1980::.

After Lucius and Regulus came to pick Draconius up at around 2:00 p.m., Severus went to get himself and Harris ready for the party later on. The older man couldn't wait to introduce James to his son. Plus it has been fourteen months since Severus has last seen his lover. Severus showered quickly, washing with this new body wash he'd bought and washed it hair with a new product that helped with his greasy hair. He dressed in a black turtle-neck and cream slacks with shining black shoes. Over that he put on his black robes. He dressed Harris in a green shirt that said 'I love my mommy and daddy' and black pants after changing his nappy and giving him a bath. Severus wrapped his son up in a black blanket that had his name incrusted on the side in silver.

Severus walked out of the appearation barriers in Hogwarts and appearated to the Potter's House in Godric's Hallow. He knocked on the door and James opened it. He was wearing a the red sweater Severus had bought for him on his birthday last year with a pair of black slacks. "Hello James," Severus said to his lover. James walked outside and pushed Severus out with him. He pulled Severus to the other side of the house and pressed him up against the wall.

James pressed his lips to Severus'. Severus moaned lightly at the kiss, not being touched passionately as this in so many months has made Severus sensitive. Once James pulled away from the kiss, Severus opened his mouth. "I missed you so much Jamie," Severus said and placed his head in the crook from James' neck.

"I have missed you to Sev," he said and kissed Severus once more before feeling something squirm underneath him.

"Severus what is that?" He asked once he pulled away from the kiss.

"James, this is your son, Harris James Potter," Severus said with a blush on his face. James looked at the man with a pure shocked look on his face. He looked down at the boy and fainted.

TBC

A/N: I now need 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. You can vote who, who will be with in the poll on my page .net/~MyAvengedRomanceSevenfold

Poll:

Severus stays alone – 1

Severus dies and Lily and James take Harris in as their own son –

Severus lives – 2

Weasleys are bad accept for George, Fred, and Charlie – 2

Weasleys are good –

Dumbledor good but manipulative –

Dumbledor evil and manipulative – 2

Dumbledor good –

Lucius is gay and with Regulus – 2

Lucius is straight and alone –

Lucius is gay and alone –

Lucius is straight and with Narcissa –


	3. Chapter 3 - A Rejection

.:: In the Potter House::.

James' eyes fluttered open and found himself on his sofa. He shot up in bed and found Severus, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Harris, and Justin in front of the fire place. Severus sat and played with Harris while Sirius occupied Justin's attention and Lily and Remus talked. Severus looked over at James and found him awake. He shot up with Harris in his arms. "James are you alright?" he asked the man. James groaned and whipped his eyes.

"I'm fine Severus," he said dismissively. Severus sighed.

"Do you want anything?" Severus asked his son's father.

"Yes, could you please get that boy away from me before I faint again." James said, feeling his dizziness return. Severus backed away with Harris looking at his father with knowing eyes. James shivered at the boy's gaze and stood up. He got a plate of food before sitting back down. Remus could smell the child's parentage from a mile away. He looked at Severus and the Potion's Master nodded.

"Can I hold him?" Remus asked Severus.

"Of course but be careful, Remus. He doesn't usually take to new people very well." Severus warned the wolf. Remembering what happened when Dumbledore tried to pick his son up when Harris was a new born. Remus took the child out of Severus' arms and cradled him. Harry looked up at Remus with intelligent eyes and smiled. Remus chuckled at the little boy.

"He's mighty adorable Severus," Remus told him.

"Yes I know. He looks just like his father," Severus said looking directly at James. Lily being oblivious as usual didn't pay any attention. James nearly choked on his food. Lily rushed over to her husband and patted his back to get the food to come back out. He coughed it up and looked at Severus.

"Um, can I speak with you for a moment Severus? And could you bring Harris as well?" he asked him. Severus nodded and took Harris from Remus. The wolf sighed sadly as the small body left from his arms. Severus, James, and Harris climbed up the stairs into the guest bedroom.

"What is the meaning of this, this _thing?_" James asked Severus, referring to Harris.

"He's absolutely _not_ a _thing_, James! He's my son, our son," Severus told the man with hopeful eyes.

"Oh I see. You think this bastard will come between me and Lily huh? Well you're _wrong_ Severus. Neither you nor this _child_ could compare to the perfect life I have with _my wife _and my _son_." James snarled at the lanky man. Severus felt a cold chill run through his body. A familiar ache in his chest growing back.

"I can't believe you'd say this James, assume so lowly of me as to bring a child into this world just to keep you around. No, never. I thought you loved me enough to stay with but obviously I was wrong. I should have known better then to stay with you after you married her. Goodbye James. Wouldn't want to ruin your perfect life anymore than I already have," Severus said, allowing the Hufflepuff in him to show through. He walked downstairs with Harris in his arms and grabbed his robes and Harris' blanket. He walked out of the house after making sure Harris was warm in his arms. He left Godric's Hallow and apparated to Hogwarts. He walked into his rooms thirty minutes later. He gave Harris a bath and read Deathly Hallows to him again before the child finally fell asleep. Severus put him in his crib and walked into his own room.

He collapsed on the bed and sobbed into his pillow. _Who was I kidding? I should have known he'd never want us from the time when he wasn't there at all through my pregnancy. _'Just forget him, Severus. Crying over him won't do you any good.' His conscience told him. Severus wiped his cheeks and nodded. _That's it… Operation: Forget James Potter_.

TBC

A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter and I may end up re-writing from chapter 2 and if I do, hopefully it will be better.

Poll:

Severus stays alone – 2

Severus eventually finds someone - 2

Severus dies and Lily and James take Harris in as their own son – 0

Severus lives – 5

Weasleys are bad accept for George, Fred, and Charlie – 5

Weasleys are good – 0

Dumbledor good but manipulative – 0

Dumbledor evil and manipulative – 4

Dumbledor good – 0

Lucius is gay and with Regulus – 4

Lucius is straight and alone – 0

Lucius is gay and alone – 0

Lucius is straight and with Narcissa – 0

New Points:

Severus quits his job at Hogwarts and moves somewhere else –

Severus stays at Hogwarts and raises Harris there –

Severus moves out of Hogwarts and into a new home -


	4. Chapter 4 - Savior Crowned

.:: October 31, 1981::.

Severus sighed as he collapsed on his bed in the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, closer to the countryside rather than the next town over. He had moved here after the last term of Hogwarts ended. He quit his job to get away from how manipulative Dumbledore had gotten after Harris was born. He had come to this part of Scotland because his mother's family was originally from here. Severus rubbed his eyes gently and sighed. He got up and went into the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

Severus received a knock on his door and opened it to reveal a heavily sweating Sirius Black. "Sirius what are you doing out here?" Severus asked him.

"Severus, I n-need you to take care of Justin for the night. Lily and James went out for dinner, leaving him with Pettigrew and you and I both know that nobody is safe around that maniac." Sirius said gasping between every other word and swallowing heavily.

"Okay Sirius, you have a point there. But I need you to be back here for him ten minutes before his parents return home." Severus told the werewolf. Sirius nodded and handed the sleeping boy to Severus.

"I have to go to work now. See you later Severus," Sirius said.

"See you later Sirius," he said back and the man apparated. Severus closed the door and took the boy up to Harris' room. He pushed the door open and transfigured the rocking chair into a crib for Justin. He laid the boy down in it carefully. Severus walked back downstairs to get his tea off of the kettle. He soon felt the wards over his home falling.

"Shit," Severus said and pulled out his wand, ready to defend the children from Voldemort. Severus rushed upstairs and got out his wand and stood in front of the cribs. The door to his home blasted open and he quickly placed a _silencio_ charm over the cribs. Voldemort blasted open every room in the house until coming to the nursery. Severus held his breath to not reveal his whereabouts. The door to the nursery blasted open, revealing Voldemort's beautiful yet evil face. Severus held up his wand to Voldemort ready to strike. "Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted at the man. Voldemort dodged the charm with ease and a smirk on his face.

"Hand over the children and you live," he told Severus with a slight hiss in his voice.

"Never!" Severus shouted.

"Fine then, I have other plans for you soon enough. Step aside," he said the last part whilst sending a _Stupefy_ to Severus body. The man collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Harris stood up in his crib and found his mother on the floor. His brows furrowed together and he glared at the red eyed man.

"Avada Kedavra," he shouted at the two cribs. Harris put his hand up at the last moment and a barrier surrounded the cribs. The curse headed back straight for Voldemort and hit him in the chest. The man belted out a loud blood curdling scream as his soul disappeared from the Earth foREVer. Harris sat down in his crib, feeling dizzy from his magical exertion. The power that flew out of Voldmort's body made the house cave in on itself, the roof falling first.

Justin, whom never stopped screaming since the front door came off, had a piece of debris fall on the palm of his hand, marking him with a lightning bolt scar.

.::Front off the House::.

Sirius and Dumbledore rushed into the house and upstairs to the nursery. Sirius collapsed beside Severus and felt the man's chest for a heartbeat. He sighed in relief once he felt a gentle thump of Severus' heart. Sirius carried Severus into his bedroom, making sure the man was warm before going to get Harris. Dumbledore looked at the cribs and saw Justin bleeding hand. He eagerly picked the child up and gave an evil smile.

"Justin brought the end to Voldemort!" He said gleefully with a manipulative smile on his face. Sirius walked into the room and over to Harris' crib.

"Sirius, my boy, we have to get Justin back to his home. We have to tell his parents the good news!" Dumbledore said.

"What would that news be?" Sirius asked him.

"That Justin is the boy-who-lived!"

TBC

A/N:

Severus, Lucius, or Regulus was never death eaters. Sorry for the short chapter my darling readers.

Poll:

Severus stays alone – 2

Severus eventually finds someone - 4

Severus dies and Lily and James take Harris in as their own son – 0

Severus lives – 7

Weasleys are bad accept for George, Fred, and Charlie – 7

Weasleys are good – 0

Dumbledor good but manipulative – 0

Dumbledor evil and manipulative – 6

Dumbledor good – 0

Lucius is gay and with Regulus – 6

Lucius is straight and alone – 0

Lucius is gay and alone – 0

Lucius is straight and with Narcissa – 0

New Points:

Severus quits his job at Hogwarts and moves somewhere else – 2

Severus stays at Hogwarts and raises Harris there –

Severus moves out of Hogwarts and into a new home – 1


	5. Chapter 5 - Birthday Disappointment

.:: July 31, 1991::.

"Harris! Your letter has arrived!" Severus called to his now eleven-year-old son. Harris walked down the stairs. His hair was longer, nearly to the middle of his back, curly, and jet black. His green eyes glowed with power, knowledge, and happiness behind his black rimmed rectangular glasses. He wore a t-shirt of his current favorite band and a pair of denim jeans.

He rushed over to his mother with a huge smile on his face. Severus smiled at his son and put the note before him. He pulled it away before Harris could grab it and he pulled Harris to his chest and hugged his son. Harris hugged his mother before Severus released him and handed the boy the envelope. Harris looked up at Severus for approval. Severus nodded and Harris smiled. He opened the note and read off the wording:

'_Hogwarts School__  
><em>_of Witchcraft and Wizardry__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore__  
><em>_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__  
><em>_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Snape,__We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
><em>_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.__Yours sincerely,__Minerva McGonagall__  
><em>_Deputy Headmistress__The second page with requirements says:__Hogwarts School__  
><em>_of Witchcraft and Wizardry __UNIFORM__  
><em>_First-year students will require:__  
><em>_ sets of plain work robes (black)__  
><em>_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__  
><em>_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__  
><em>_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)__  
><em>_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.__COURSE BOOKS__  
><em>_All students should have a copy of each of the following:__The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__  
><em>_by Miranda Goshawk__A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot__Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling__A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__  
><em>_by Phyllida Spore__Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__  
><em>_by Newt Scamander__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__  
><em>_by Quentin Trimble__OTHER EQUIPMENT__1 wand__  
><em>_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
><em>_1 set glass or crystal phials__  
><em>_1 telescope__  
><em>_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"_

Harris frowned in disappointment at the list of books. "What seems to be distressing you my son?" Severus asked him.

"This list of books for the term… I have already read and mastered them, mother," Harris said.

"Well then be happy that you can surpass whoever gets in your way of being Head-Boy," Severus reassured him. Harris' eyes lit up in happiness.

"You are right! Oh mother I need to reply to them before the end of today!" Harris said and ran to get a parchment to write his acceptance.

"Hurry Harris, your guests will be here soon for your birthday party," Severus reminded his son.

"I will be very quick mother!" Harris said from upstairs in his bedroom…

.:: At 1:00 p.m. an hour after the party began::.

"Where is everybody mother?" Harris asked as he looked outside for his best friend.

"Draco should be here very soon and your god-father, Remus should be here very soon as well," Severus reassured him. Harris turned to his mother with a sad look on his face.

"Nobody is coming mother. I know it! Nobody ever comes to my birthday parties because of that stupid Justin Boy," Harris said and buried his face in his mother's chest.

"It is alright Harris, I don't believe it should take them much longer to arrive," Severus said and ran his potion calloused fingers through Harris's hair. He could feel his shirt becoming wet with Harris's tears. Severus pulled back and whipped Harris' tears away.

"There is no need to cry Harris. You shouldn't cry over people that don't deserve your attention, much less your love." Severus told his son as they received a knock on the door. Harris sprinted to the door and opened it. Behind the door was Draco Malfoy. Harris' eyes brightened up again as if nothing was wrong.

"Draco!" Harris said and hugged his best friend.

"Harris! How's the party going?" Draco asked.

"It was almost dead without mum and you here!" Harris said and squeezed Draco. Harris felt Draco stiffen in his arms and he released him.

"What's wrong Drake?" Harris asked his best friend.

"Oh… it's just that I have to go to Justin's birthday party now. Father's orders. But here's your present," Draco said guiltily as Harris's face fell. Draco placed the present in Harris's hands.

"Bye Harris, are we still on for going out shopping for school supplies?" Draco asked him.

"Don't bother… I can see that you'd rather be over at _Justin's_ house more so than here." Harris said as his green eyes filled with crystal blue tears.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I truly am but father wishes for me to make friends with Justin and I can't go against him," Draco told Harris as he rushed away to the Potter's house. Harris slammed the door and sank to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his legs and cried.

"Harris? Harry, what is wrong my son?" Severus asked as he found his son on the ground crying.

"He left… Draco left to go to _Justin's_ birthday party! I-I can't believe it!" Harris said as tears rolled down his cheeks. Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around his son. Harris sat and cried in Severus' arms before he pulled away.

"Mum? Can you just call me Harry from now on? I don't want to be Harris anymore," Harris told his mother as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sure Harry." Severus said and looked out the window. He saw Remus and Sirius walking up to the door and knocked on the door. Harry stood up and whipped his face.

"Are you ready Harry?" Severus asked his hurt son.

"Yes mum," Harry said as he turned around to open the door. He was jumped on by a little black furred dog as soon as the door was opened. The puppy licked all on Harry's face, making the eleven-year-old smile and laugh.

"Hey Sev," Sirius said and hugged Severus. Severus returned the hug friendly and warmly. Remus walked in and hugged the Potion's Master after his mate pulled away from him. A smile spread on his lips as the man hugged him back. Severus said hello to Remus and pulled away as the puppy calmed down a little bit more. The trio had become civil, to the point of friendship, after Sirius and Remus realized the Potion Master and James's background love story. Remus and Sirius were going to help Severus move into a flat closer to the House of Black before Harry went to Hogwarts.

"Is he mine, Paddy, Moony?" Harry asked the men. They both nodded and received hugs from Harry.

"Thank you!" Harry said to them. He bent down and picked up his new puppy.

"I'll name you… Shadows! That's a good name right? Do you like that boy?" Harry asked the puppy. Shadows barked happily and licked Harry's face.

"So Harry would you like to go with us to Hogsmead with Sevvy to do your school shopping?" Sirius asked his little cub.

"Really, like a family outing?" Harry asked with excitement. He loved it when he, his mother, his godfather and godfather's lover went out together.

"Yes, just like a family outing. So what do you say?" Sirius asked the boy.

"When can we go?" Harry asked as Shadows curled up in his lap.

"We can go in two weeks and by then it will be time to move into the flat near the House of Black." Sirius said as Harry stood with Shadows in his arms and hugged his godfather.

"I can't wait!" Harry said.

.:: At 8:00 p.m.::.

Remus went knocking on Harry's bedroom door just before the boy was to go to sleep. "Harry? I have something for you, my little cub?" Remus said and kneeled beside the bed. Harry looked up sleepily at his godfather.

"What is it, Moony?" Harry asked as he rubbed his sleepy green eyes.

"I have some tickets to go see that band you like, Steel Lady, I believe the name is," Remus said. Harry giggled at his godfather.

"It's Iron Maiden moony, not Steel Lady," Harry said giggling.

"Oh… well I've got three tickets for you, Sev, and Draco to go. Doesn't that sound lovely?" Remus asked until he saw his godson's face fall.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked him.

"Draco… he ditched my party for Justin's," Harry said sadly. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed the boy's head.

"Well then… I guess he was not good enough for my little cub now is he? I'll tell you what… hows about I go get another ticket so that you, me, Sev, and Siri can all go together?" Remus said to the boy.

"You don't have to do that Moony!" Harry said.

"Don't worry about it Harry. It's for you and you deserve to be happy." Remus said.

"Thank you Remy!" Harry said and gave Remus a kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome Harry. Goodnight," Remus said and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Goodnight papa," Harry said. Remus walked out of Harry's bedroom and closed the door. He walked into the spare room and stripped down to his boxers.

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked him.

"It all went fine until he told me about what happened with Draco. Then I told him we'd all just go to the concert together." Remus said as he crawled into the bed next to Sirius left.

"That's a wonderful idea, Remy," The dog animagus said and kissed his lover.

"Well thank you Siri," Remus said and cuddled up to his mate. Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus's shoulders and kissed his temple.

"I love you," Sirius told him.

"I love you too Siri," Remus said and kissed him.

"Yeah," Remus said and leaned over to kiss him.

"Goodnight my love," Sirius said and magically shut the lights off.

"Goodnight Remy," Sirius said.

"Goodnight Siri," Remus said and closed his eyes.

Severus heard the conversation from within his room up until the mates got intimate and made a mental note to thank Remus for his impeccable genius tomorrow. Severus, though he'd accepted their lovey-dovey-ness, was jealous of the couple for having what he'd longed for since his last years at Hogwarts, a real relationship. One without betrayal, lies, and secrets. He sighed and took a dreamless sleep potion from in his bedside table. He took the cork off of the vial and drank the tasteless potion. He turned off his lamp and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Diagon Alley

.:: August 1, 1991::.

Harry woke up early that morning and rushed into the bathroom to take his shower. He quickly cleaned himself and brushed his teeth. He tried in vain to brush down his unruly hair but it was being too difficult. The child quickly gave up and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He walked back into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The boy pulled out a Led Zeppelin t-shirt Sirius had bought him for his tenth birthday and black jeans. He slipped his clothes on and ran into his mother's room to wake him up.

Severus laid in his bed sleeping calmly. Harry frowned when he saw the vial on his mother's bedside table. He hated that Severus always had to take some Dreamless sleep potion to sleep and he hated his other father for putting his mother through this. He silently vowed to his mother every day to take revenge on his father for what he did. Harry pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and tapped Severus's shoulder. The man grunted and turned over. Harry smiled before jumping onto his mother. The man groaned and peaked at his son's giggling form.

"Harry, what are you doing, son?" Severus asked the boy as he rolled off of the Potion Master.

"Wake you up mum! Come on, we're going to Diagon Alley remember?" Harry said with cheer in his voice as Severus yawned himself awake.

"Right, go ahead and wake up Sirius and Remus for me Harry. I'll be up and ready in fifteen minutes." Severus told his son as he sat up. Harry shot up out of the bed.

"Yes mother," Harry said and rushed to wake up his godfather and his mate. Severus had been dreading this day for over ten years, the day he was risking seeing James Potter again. The Potions Master got up unwillingly and went to get himself ready for the day ahead. Harry walked into the guest room and found his godparents awake.

"Oh good, you're up. Come on Moony, Padfoot, mum and I are nearly ready to leave." Harry said to the pair. Sirius nodded to the boy.

"Go on Harry, we're just getting up. We'll meet you and Sev downstairs in a moment." Sirius promised him. Harry nodded and walked out of their room.

Within thirty minutes the four were in Diagon Alley going to the Ollivander's wand shop after getting a few pouches of Galleons from both Severus and Sirius—the later much to Severus' anger. The Potions' Master had enough money to get the supplies his son need and more! He didn't need the help of the animagus. However, his argument went ignored as Sirius got his pouches of Galleons anyway.

In Ollivander's Wand Shop, Severus led Harry in for the boy to get his wand. An old man stood behind the counter and looked at the boy with mad brown eyes.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, it seems your father and brother just left from here not a moment ago," Ollivander said to Harry. Harry looked up at the man with confusion in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a Potter. My last name is Snape," Harry said, bewilderment clear on his face. Ollivander smirked at the young boy his eyes saying 'You will soon discover the truth'.

"Right, my apologies Mr. Snape. What'll it be for you today young man?" Ollivander asked Harry.

"I'm here to retrieve my wand, sir," Harry said politely, making a side note to ask his mother what Ollivander meant later.

"Right, I'll be back in a moment," Ollivander said and walked into the back. After a near hour of searching for Harry's perfect wand, Ollivander came back with an old and tattered black box.

"This is the last wand I have in here that you haven't tried yet," Ollivander said to the boy and opened the box to reveal the wand to Harry.

"Now, I can remember every wand I have ever sold and it happens to be that you, young man, have a wand with a twin brother. The wands were built over a hundred years ago with two cores both of phoenix feathers. Yours is of 11 inches and made of Holly wood. I must warn you Mr. Snape that your wand's twin is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It seems very strange that this wand does not belong to your… never mind that! Now would you like to keep it or try out another?" Ollivander asked as he handed Harry the wand to test it. Harry picked up the wand and give it a switch-and-flick. Calm silver and red sparks erupted from the tip of the wand. Harry smiled at this and nodded.

"I want to keep this one," Harry said to both his mother and Ollivander. Severus nodded at his son.

"How much will it be Ollivander?" Severus asked the man.

"The normal price is several galleons but I'll give it to you for three, just to get it out of here," Ollivander told the Potions Master.

"Why thank you, Ollivander. Come now Harry," Severus told his son after paying the Wand Maker. The four men walked to the next store. Remus walked in with Harry while Sirius pulled Severus aside.

"Severus, what exactly happened in there?" Sirius asked the older man.

"I'd rather not talk about it Sirius. Maybe later, but definitely not here with all these… prying ears," Severus said scoping the area with his eyes distrustfully. Sirius nodded in agreement as Harry noticed his mother and Sirius weren't with him and Remus.

"Come on, mum, Siri let's go before all the good books are taken!" Harry said and pulled the two men into the store. After they'd bought all of Harry's requirements, Severus led the boy into the pet shop to get his familiar. Harry walked into the pet shop with bewilderment on his face. The young wizard looked around at all of the strange new animals Sirius hadn't told him about in his stories.

As Harry approached the bird section of the pet shop, his eyes landed on a charming little owl with feathers white as the snow and eyes dark as night. The boy was instantly attracted to the fine owl and walked up to it.

"Feel free to test her out, take her out of the cage and all," the shop owner told Harry. Harry rushed up to the cage and opened the door hesitantly. Harry put his arm out for the bird to jump on if it accepted him. The owl leaped onto Harry's arm and began nibbling gently on his fingertips. The green-eyed boy giggled at this and massaged the top of the owl's head.

"Mum, she's perfect!" Harry said excitedly. Severus turned to the shop's owner and nodded. Once they bought all of what Hedwig, which is what Harry named his owl, would need they headed out of the store to get some lunch. The four walked into a small restaurant that Sirius and Remus had 'found' not too long ago.

"Hello there Sirius, Remus! It's been quite a while since you last shown your faces in these parts," a man with mildly curly auburn hair and blue eyes said walking up to them.

"Well, good day to you too Jonah! Yeah we've been well and we brought a few new customers!" Sirius said greeting the man with a hug.

"Who are these new customers you speak of?" The man, Jonah, asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"This is Remus's godson Harry and Harry's mum, Severus. Severus, Harry this is Jonah Richards. He's co-owner of this place with me and Remus." Sirius said introducing them. Harry reached a hand out and grasped the man's big hand in his small one and shook it firmly.

"Whoa, this boy's got a grip on him! It's very nice to meet you, Harry," Jonah said.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Richards," Harry said politely.

"No need for formalities! You can just call me Jonah." The man said before Harry released his hand.

"Well, Jonah it is then," Harry said as Jonah turned to face Severus.

"It's quite nice to meet you, Severus. Sirius and Remus told me many a story about you," Jonah said gripping the Potions Master's hand gently. Severus refrained from shivering at the comfort Jonah's gesture gave him.

"All good things I hope," Severus said.

"Like we'd say anything bad about you, Sev," Remus said.

"No matter how much of a git you were in school," Sirius said under his breath. Jonah chuckled as Remus smacked Sirius on the back of his head.

"Right! You all must be hungry by now. Come this way," Jonah said and led the four to a booth. The four sat in the booth and had menus placed in front of them. Around an hour later, the four were nice and full. Once the bill was paid, Severus picked up the sleeping Harry from in the booth and led him to the door after Remus and Sirius.

"Wait, Severus!" Jonah said from in the back. He took off his apron and hopped over the counter after catching the pale man's attention.

"Yes, what is it Jonah?" Severus asked him.

"I was wondering if we could get to know each other better and maybe go out sometime." Jonah said shyly, his cool blue eyes looking into Severus's icy onyx ones.

"I'm not too sure about that, Jonah. I mean I've still got Harry to care for and…" he was cut off by the taller man.

"That's no problem Severus. Just give me a call later and we could possibly talk," Jonah said and handed the Potions Master his card. Severus blushed discreetly and willed it away before he spoke back to the man.

"Yeah, sure Jonah. I'll give you a call," Severus promised and pocketed the card.

"Come on Severus what's taking you?" Sirius asked from down the street.

"We should probably get going." Severus said.

"Yeah, right. I'll talk to you later then?" Jonah asked in his thick Scottish accent.

"Most likely than not," Severus said and winked at the taller man before carrying his son out of the restaurant. After arriving back at Severus' flat, the pale man carried his son up to his room and put him to bed. Once Severus came back downstairs he saw Remus in the kitchen making tea for himself, Sirius, and Severus.

"So, it seems you and Jonah were quite, comfortable together to say the least," Sirius said with knowledge in his cerulean blue eyes.

"I have absolutely no clue what you are blabbering about Sirius," Severus said as Remus cared a tray into the room and placed it on the coffee table.

"You know very damn well what I'm talking about Severus. I saw those eyes you were making at each other. You were practically undressing each other with your eyes!" Sirius said as he picked up his cup of tea. Severus blushed uncharacteristically as he picked up his own cup of tea.

"Sod off, Black. There's nothing between me and Jonah," Severus said as he spoke a wandless cooling spell on his tea and took a sip.

"Sure there isn't. I guess that's why he said to give him a call later, then?" Remus said winking at Severus. The Potions Master scowled at his lycanthropy friend.

"He did what now? And you say there's nothing between you! You obviously like each other," Sirius said and took a sip of his own tea. He cursed at how hot it was. Remus giggled at his husband before he healed him.

"That's enough! Can we please just rest for the night and get out of here in the morning? Please," Severus begged with the two Marauders. Remus sighed at the Potions Master's plea.

"Of course Severus, but we surely won't forget this conversation." Remus promised the man. They finished their tea after changing the conversation.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: In the next chapter, Harry and Severus are moving into the new flat.


	7. Chapter 7 - New House

.:: August 3, 1991 ::.

Harry knocked on the door to Remus and Sirius' home in Scotland. The couple had moved to Scotland after Regulus had died. Sirius had never liked the house at Grimmaud's Place to begin with, this had only given him more of a reason to abandon it. Now he and Remus—soon to be the couple with the addition of Harry and Severus—lived in one of the original Black family mansions. The door opened revealing a smiley Sirius opening his arms.

"Welcome to the humble abode of the Lupin-Black residents!" Sirius said to the pair standing outside.

"Hey Siri!" Harry said with a smile on his own face and hugged his uncle.

"Why, hello to you too pup!" Sirius said as he embraced his uncle. The eleven year old pulled away and walked into the house to be greeted by Remus. Severus followed behind his son and was pulled into a hug by Remus.

"How's the grumpy potions master?" Remus asked chuckling as Severus hugged him back.

"I, for one, am no grumpy man! I just don't take too kindly to the company of bumbling buffoons. Secondly, I am extremely exhausted from moving. A spot of tea would be nice," Severus said. Remus laughed at his friend's sense of humour before he went to turn the kettle on. There was a loud crash from upstairs in the flat. Just as worried Severus and Remus were about to speak, a yell of: we're okay! came from above. Severus shook his head.

"He becomes more like Sirius every day," Severus said with a groan.

"I know, reminds me of the old days, with the exception of the horrid pranks of course." Remus said to the man in the living room from in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Severus said, apparently falling asleep from lounging on the sofa. Remus had come into the room a few moments later with two cups of tea only to find Severus asleep. Remus smiled fondly at his old friend and placed the teas on the coffee table. He went to get a light blanket for the potions master.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sirius showed Harry all the secret passages he'd found when touring the flat. Harry had picked a bedroom with the best view of the acres of land that Sirus and Remus now owned. He put all of his ridiculous amounts of books onto the bookshelf with help from Sirius. They decorated his room in red and silver. The walls were ruby red with posters of quidditch players, his bed a four poster canopy bed with silver curtains and red and silver bedding. Harry's floors were wooden with a silver carpet at the entrance. He had a mahogany desk sitting underneath the large window sill where he sat his owl, Hedwig.

"Harry, Sirius, time for supper!" Remus called from downstairs. _Merlin it's been this long?_ Harry thought as he and Sirius raced downstairs to the dinner table. Severus and Remus were already seated, awaiting the other members of their crazy family to be seated. They dug into the amazing food Remus had prepared.

"Supper was superb Remus," Severus said, putting his napkin on top of the empty plate, rubbing his full stomach.

"Yeah, absolutely amazing," Harry said doing the same.

"Yahmph. S'goohd," Sirius said from across Remus, still stuffing his face with food.

"Chew you mangy animal!" Remus said jokingly to his mate.

"Time for bed, Harry," Severus said as he stood.

"Alright mum," Harry said and soot from his own seat. After Harry had his bath and was dressed in his red and silver pajamas, he was tucked into bed by Severus.

"Get some sleep Harry, I don't want to come in here at two in the morning and still see you sitting up reading your charms book. You have a long day tomorrow," Severus reminded his son.

"Yeah I remember mum. First day at Hogwarts! I can't wait! I hope I make a friend or two," Harry said plotting the possible people he'd meet. Then his happy expression clouded with sadness.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Severus asked, brushing his son's hair back.

"It's just… I'm worried about seeing Draco tomorrow. After what happened," Harry said sadly. He'd obviously missed his best friend. The two hadn't spoken a lick since Draco went to Justin's birthday party after leaving Harry's.

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure you and Draco can work things out in the school year. You'll be best friends again before you know it," Severus said, reassuring his son. Harry nodded, still unsure about it.

"Now go to sleep," Severus said and turned his lamp out. Harry giggled at his mum and received a kiss on the forehead before the door clicked, signaling Severus's departure. Harry waited a few moments before climbing out of bed and getting his Astronomy book from in his chest.

"Mum said no Charms, but he didn't say anything about Astronomy." Harry said to himself and climbed back into bed. He turned his lamp on and got to reading. He fell asleep with the book open to page 23 after reading from the first page.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8 - A New Friend

Hermione Granger has always been a studious girl. Even before she began her several years at Hogwarts she had been the top in all of her school years. Though having good grades was nice and it made her parents—and herself for that matter—happy, Hermione was also a lonely girl. Hermione Granger is a girl who has never had a friend a day in her life before attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She always felt that nobody knew her pain everyday she'd sit in the backseat of the limo her parents paid for to pick her up and drop her off at home every day since pre-school. It was the same aching pain that plagued her when she would cry herself to sleep every night because the boy she liked made fun of her for being smart.

The happiest day of her life was when she received her letter to attend Hogwarts, a place she had heard of from her Great-grandmother when the woman was still living. Hermione thought it had all been make believe at the time, that it was just something for her to dream about. Hermione was so very excited when a woman named Professor McGonagall showed up at her house early the next day to take her to a place called Diagon Alley to get her school supplies.

The woman had told Hermione that she went to Hogwarts with her great-grandmother though they had been in different years that Hermione reminded her of her old upperclassman. Hermione had asked McGonagall more questions about her great-grandmother but McGonagall set them aside for when they went for lunch. Hermione had gotten all of her required supplies for school in Diagon Alley when she asked her future professor to go into the book store.

McGonagall had agreed, allowing the newly discovered Muggle-Born witch to scope the store. Hermione browsed the books in wonderment before she began picking up various materials to read while she underwent the rest of her lonely summer in North America with her parents.

After Hermione walked out of the book store with a ton of books, she found McGonagall sitting in a chair by the ice cream stand. McGonagall told Hermione that she would have to leave early to attend to some secret happenings at Hogwarts. McGonagall promised the girl that she would tell her as much about her great-grandmother as she could remember through letters via owl. McGonagall took the girl back home to her parents and departed as soon as the door opened.

The rest of Hermione's summer was uneventful, with the exception of her new wizarding books of course. She read all of her school material and re-read them, throughout the dull moments in her trip, until she had every word of the books memorized.

Her first day at Hogwarts was the earliest Hermione has ever woken up in her life out of excitement of possibly making friends for the first time. It was 6:30 in the morning by the time she and her parents had gotten to the train station. They went searching for Platform 9 ¾ when they came upon nothing for ten minutes before Hermione deduced that it must be the third of four walls between platforms 9 and 10. It was there that Hermione bid a due to her parents for her first away school. They hugged and kissed each other goodbye until the Christmas holiday when she would be going back home.

She attempted to push her finger to the wall first to test it out and when her finger went through it she pulled away and ran at the wall with her cart. She looked around the platform in amazement at all the other children who were preparing to go to school. She found where to take her belongings and found herself an empty compartment to sit in. She cracked open her Astronomy book for the tenth time in the months of her vacation and began reading it from the top again.

Before she knew it, her compartment was filled with other witches and the train was in motion. The girls had told her that they were getting close to school and that she should put her robes on. Hermione did so, placing her book down on top of her bag. A boy with blond hair and buck teeth opened the door to her compartment thirty minutes later.

"Has anyone seen my toad, Trevor? I s-seemed to have missed placed him," he said frantically looking around the small room.

"No, but I'll help you look for him, if that helps any," Hermione said closing her book.

"It would! Thank you so much," the boy said happily as she put her book in her bag and walked out of the compartment with him.

"Might I ask your name, in case I happen to find your toad and need to locate you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom," he said stuttering slightly.

"Well Neville, I'm Hermione Granger. Happy hunting," she said and walked off to help him find his toad. Moments later Hermione opened the compartment with a boy in it. His hair was jet black and shaggy. His face was buried deeply in a book he was reading when the door opened.

"Um hello there, I was wondering if you'd seen a toad around. A boy named Neville seemed to have miss placed it." She said politely, startling the boy from his book. He looked up at her in shock for a moment before replacing his glasses on his face.

"Oh um no I haven't. Sorry I can't be much help," he said looking up at the girl. At that moment she had gotten a good look at the boy and figured him to seem rather nice.

"No worries. I'm Hermione by the way," she said putting her hand out for him to shake. He smiled shyly and placed his hand in hers.

"Harry Snape," the boy said more confidently.

"Well Harry, you'd better get into your robes. We're getting close to school now," Hermione warned him.

"Oh uh, thank you," he said closing his book and placing it in his chest.

"See you around Harry," she said, leaving the boy to handle his business.

"Goodbye Hermione," he said back as he went to change.

As the ride came to an end Hermione went back to her compartment to retrieve her belongings to get off the train. She stepped off of the train with everyone else when a very large man with a shaggy black beard and wild long hair came and asked for all of the first years.

"Come on, don't be shy," he said as they stood away from the returning students. Hermione and the others followed the man to the lake where they got into boats to get to the castle of a school. Hermione quickly discovered that she happened to be in a boat with the same brunette boy from before.

"Hello again Harry," she said.

"Oh Hermione, hi." He said smiling at her as he looked up into the sky.

"It's very pretty isn't it? The stars, they shine so bright and seem close enough to grab," Harry said to her, not tearing his eyes away from them, his gaze compassionate and intense. Hermione watched the boy with amazement; she had a feeling that they would be close in the near future.

"So," Harry said looking back at Hermione after a few more moments of staring at the sky, "what house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione contemplated the question for a moment then responded.

"Maybe Ravenclaw, I've always been pretty studious," Hermione said.

"I was thinking that too but my mum was a Slytherin so maybe Slytherin."

After the entrance speech from Professor Dumbledore, the house placements began. Hermione and Harry were the most curious of all to see what house they would be in; both hoping to be in the same. Hermione had gone before Harry and as she sat on the throne, the hat was placed on her head.

"Well now aren't you an interesting tale, Ms. Granger. Or shall I say, Ms. Blackwood?" The hat spoke to her. Hermione, in her confusion, commented back to what the hat had said.

"I'm no Blackwood sir, just a Granger. A muggle-born witch," Hermione informed it.

"Tis not so, Hermione, you are very much a pure-blooded Blackwood. Just as your father had been is what you are. Let's make you a SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. Whispers erupted from the Slytherin house as Hermione placed the hat back in the hands of Dumbledore. She walked nervously to her seat while the next child was called. The loudest cheers from all over the dining hall was heard when Justin Potter's name was called. Harry seethed in line as his worst enemy was worshipped by the entire hall. The boy who'd taken away his best friend was strutting up to the throne. 'What a prat,' Harry thought was the Potter boy sat on the chair.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted as it had barely been on his head for a second. The Gryffindor house erupted in shouts off victory as if the housing ceremony had ended. Harry was called nearly last. He walked to the throne hesitantly, nervous about which house he'd be in. The hat sat on top of his head and began pondering.

"Mmm, you are any interesting one, Mr. Snape. Or shall I say, Mr. Potter?" The hat asked him.

"What? No I'm a Snape. My mother's name is Severus," Harry told the hat.

"Yes but what of your father? You are just as much of a Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived is! No aside from all that, you are a… SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. The Slytherin household roared with excitement of the new entrance. Harry got off of the seat and walked into the beginning of his Hogwarts years as a Slytherin.


End file.
